A Long Term Evolution (Long Term Evolution, LTE for short) system supports a time division duplexing (Time Division Duplexing, TDD for short) mode, that is, an uplink (Uplink, UL for short) and a downlink (Downlink, DL for short) use different timeslots of the same frequency. The uplink is used for uplink communication, that is, if a user equipment needs to send data to a base station, the user equipment may send the data over the uplink; and the downlink is used for downlink communication, that is, if a base station needs to send data to a user equipment, the base station may send the data over the downlink. In an LTE TDD system, uplink-downlink configurations (Uplink-Downlink Configuration) can be configured semi-statically according to service types, so as to meet different requirements for uplink-downlink asymmetric services. However, because which uplink-downlink configuration is used is configured semi-statically and cannot be changed dynamically, a mismatch between a current uplink-downlink configuration and transient uplink and downlink service volumes may occur. Therefore, resources cannot be utilized effectively, especially in cells with a small number of users.